


The Pie Job [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Character(s) of Color, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, Pie, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/256943">The Pie Job by thingswithwings</a>.</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>Eliot is baking pies. Alec and Parker are hoping to eat pies.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie Job [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pie Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256943) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Thanks to [kalakirya](https://twitter.com/kalakirya) for making the cover!

cover art provided by kalakirya

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/thepiejob.mp3) | **Size:** 6.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:41
  * [Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/thepiejob_audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 6.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:41

  
---|---


End file.
